


Stolen Hearts

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow she just stole his heart right out from under his nose. And all because he bumped into her while she was reading the book he favored, "Come Come Paradise!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hearts

**_Dislcaimer:_ ** _I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto._

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Kagome

 **Anime:** Naruto/Inuyasha

* * *

He sighed, continuing to walk forward as he remembered the genin squad he'd been placed with. Team Seven, which consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. It was just ironic that he got stuck with the final Uchiha within the Hidden Leaf Village, a girl who was better with knowledge than her own jutsu, and the village's own number one hyperactive, knucklehead shinobi. The squads' did need to be evenly matched to begin with, though, and he couldn't exactly complain could he.

Sighing, Kakashi tucked his book away, before beginning to cross the bridge, knowing that he needed to go test his squad soon. Not that it mattered, they usually worked better whenever the frustration rose and he merely read his book again while they fumed over the fact that he told them he'd be there but didn't show up on time. It was like his own way of saying he cared. He was sure that his squad wouldn't see it that way, though, and he sighed, closing his visible eye for a few moments.

Kakashi stopped when he bumped into someone, before hearing a soft feminine voice gasp. Blinked in surprise he looked down to find another jounin staring up at him in embarrassment, before she pulled herself to her feet. He watched as she brushed herself off, the book in her hand waving about as he stared. "Oh," he finally said, "I apologize. I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing."

"Oh," she stopped, her body straightening, before she flipped the page in her book. "Its quite alright. I wasn't exactly paying much attention either, actually."

He stared at the book in her hands, the title glaring up at him as he touched the one inside his clothing, knowing that it was the exact book. She seemed to go back to reading, before he smiled, "I believe that makes us both at fault and innocent then." He watched as her eyes shifted from the book before their deep blue depths stared up at him, her lips turning into a smile.

"Yes, I believe it does," she replied. She seemed to realize something, before she looked behind him, smiling again. Her eyes rolled before he heard the voices of three genin behind him, all of them calling out to the woman before him. Kakashi didn't hear her name, but he listened as the genin asked her where she'd been, before she replied that she'd simply lost track of time and forgot all about their training session. After she had told them this Kakashi watched her turned back to him, blushing all of a sudden. "Please excuse my rudeness," she bowed, "I am Higurashi Kagome."

Kakashi smiled again, "Don't worry about it." He dipped his head, "Hatake Kakashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi," she said.

"Kagome-sensei," he heard a girl whine. "You always lose track of time. Sometimes I just want to rip that stupid 'Come Come Paradise' book you have to pieces! I've seen you read it over twenty-five times already since the beginning of the month."

Kagome tensed, "I beg the differ, Akako. This book is a fine piece of literature. If you had any taste then you'd understand that." She stuck her nose into the air, before giving her squad a small glance, deeming them unworthy of a further explanation.

Kakashi turned to find two kunoichi and one bored looking boy staring toward them. He listened as the boy muttered to himself about girls and their stupid habits, tastes, and many other things that they enjoyed before smiling. The boy seemed to sense that he was staring at him because he turned his head to glare at him, before turning his head away, his muttered words dying on the wind.

"Can't we just go to the training grounds now?" the other girl asked. "Its pointless to try and change Kagome-sensei's mind about her book. After all, you're obsessed with your clothing, aren't you Akako?"

"No!" Akako whined. "I'm not obsessed with anything, Gin!"

"You could have fooled anyone," the boy spoke up, his rich tone bored and sarcastic. He rolled his eyes, before turning completely to the kunoichi. "Besides, your pitiful excuse is boring and unneeded since we all know that you wear a different outfit everyday. Don't try to say you don't, Akako, I pay attention to more than simply Kagome-sensei's lectures."

"Shut up, Yasuo," she snapped, "this doesn't involve you!"

Kagome's eye twitched, before she apologized for her students' rudeness to Kakashi, before turning her burning eyes toward them. They seemed to shrink away, as she said, "Quiet! This is neither the time nor the place to be bickering like meaningless children over nothing. Have you learned nothing about being a shinobi, or should I start from the beginning from now on and see if a second time of it being pounded into your brains will make you understand!" Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her book hung loosely on her fingers, as the genin bowed to her, apologizing for their behavior.

After they apologized she turned back to Kakashi, giving him a warm smile. "I believe that I must go now, Kakashi." She waved her book a little, "I do hope that we meet again sometime, but these genin get quite annoyed when I don't show up on time and then they do not pay attention to anything that I say." She bowed, and turned from the other jounin, before telling her squad that it was time to go and to get their butts in gear.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I must be off as well. I'm sure that my new squad is fuming from their ears." He stopped his feet from moving with her next words, however, something seeming to pound in his chest once he heard it. He was pretty sure it wasn't his heart.

"We all get lost on the road of life sometimes," Kagome said. "These genin will have to learn that we will not always be there when we're expected. Life does not give us that luxury most of the time."

Trying to stop his pounding heart, Kakashi stopped himself from blushing like a crushing teen when he saw her bright, radiant smile. "No, life is not so forgiving." He watched as she turned away with her team, before he shook his head. His glanced up, his only visible eye taking in her swaying clothing as she moved away, before she began to run, shouting that they'd begin training as soon as her squad caught her, before he heard the three genin groan.

When she was out of sight, Kakashi asked himself what had come over him, before he shook his head again. Sighing to himself, he remembered the book he'd tucked away, before he went to pull it out. Once he did he gazed at the cover, remembering the book was the same one that Kagome had been carrying and reading, and he stared at the ground from the strange feeling that he got when he thought about it. He hadn't seen many other jounin his age that enjoyed the book, but from listening to the Akako girl in her group he could tell she liked it, and he told himself that he'd talk to her again, and hoped it would be soon.

* * *

They ended their day later on, Kakashi deeming them worthy enough to become his squad. Not that he'd been paying much attention to them until Sasuke shared his food with Naruto. He'd mostly been staring at the pages of his book as if they were blank while dodging their grabbing hands as they went after the bells he'd attached to his waist. He'd known that they were coming at him, and he knew that he'd either blocked the attack or dodge away from them, but his mind continued to bring back Kagome's face, her words ringing throughout his head all the while.

 

"So, why was it that you were so late, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, staring up at the jounin. He looked as if he were reading his favored book once more, but she noticed his eyes had a far away look, almost like he wasn't completely with them, and this was confirmed when his head snapped up, a 'hm' coming from his lips. "I asked you why you were late for training, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh," Kakashi flipped a page in his book, "I merely got lost on the road of life."

"That's not even an answer and you know it," Naruto snorted.

"If you must know," Kakashi sighed. "I bumped into another jounin on the bridge coming this way…"

"Kakashi!"

They looked up to find a black haired woman walking toward them. Her eyes were friendly, and her own team of three dragged themselves behind her, obviously worked harder than normal for some reason. The three genin glared at Kakashi, while Kakashi's team blinked in surprise. All of them listened as she said, "It is quite unusual for life to be this generous to me."

Kakashi blinked, "Kagome."

"Kagome-sensei!" Akako whined.

"Hm?" she said, turning back to the kunoichi.

"My legs feel like they're going to fall off!"

"Baby," Yasuo hissed under his breath. He was also dragging himself along, but he refused to say anything about it, since he was supposed to be the strongest of their group, yet it was Gin who skipped along as if nothing had happened at all. He could tell that she was exhausted, though, but it was simply her nature to seem carefree and full of life.

"That's your own fault for being rude this morning," Kagome said, shaking her head. "Now, Akako, apologize to Team Seven. You are being rude once more, and it is not in your best interest to show weakness to your possibly enemy."

"But—"

"Now, Akako!"

Akako lowered her eyes, dipping her head. "Please excuse my rudeness. I apologize for this."

Sasuke turned his head to listen as Naruto asked Sakura whom the jounin was, before he heard her say she didn't know. He knew, he'd had the pleasure of running into that damn Yasuo one day, only for Kagome to show up and stop their fighting, deeming it childish and unnecessary. After listening to Kakashi all day he realized that they were actually much alike.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, "do you think she's Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend or something?"

"I don't know, Naruto," Sakura snapped.

Kagome nodded, before turning her eyes back to the masked man. "It is nice to see you once again, Kakashi. I did not expect for our next meeting to be so soon, but life has its moments."

Naruto gave a confused look, "Why does she keep talking about life?"

"I. Don't. Know. Naruto," Sakura hissed.

Naruto turned away from her, sticking his nose into the air, "Well, you're not very helpful."

Sakura slammed her fist over his head, "What is that supposed mean?" She turned away from the boy now holding his head, before seeing that the girl named Akako was giggling from her actions. She blushed, ducking her head away from the amusement of another kunoichi, since she hadn't meant to actually hit Naruto.

Yasuo rolled his eyes, having heard what had been said. "I believe he meant exactly what he said. And to answer his question Kagome-sensei is in love with her stupid book more than anything else, so no they're not a couple. Besides," his eyes became hard, "Kagome-sensei isn't the type to fall head over heels for someone who knocked her to the ground."

Gin sighed, before hitting Yasuo in the back of the head. She knew that the thirteen-year-old genin had feelings for some odd reason for their sensei, but she also knew that he shouldn't. Besides, he was going to be hers when they were older, since Kagome would probably have already found someone by then. "Knock it off, Yasuo. You know for a fact that Kagome-sensei wouldn't have fallen over if she hadn't been reading her book. She's a lot better shinobi than anyone else in the village for her age; she wouldn't have even been scratched if she'd pull her head out of that book once in a while."

Akako flinched when she touched a sore spot on her arm. "If I remember correctly Kagome-sensei was reading her book while we trained and we still didn't touch her. So it doesn't really matter if she's reading her 'Come Come Paradise' book or not, she's still a lot more skilled than we are."

Gin shook her head, "No one asked, Akako."

"And no one said I couldn't have an opinion either, Gin!" Akako hissed.

Kagome sighed once again, listening as they began arguing over that fact. "I must apologize to you once more, Kakashi. They have never gotten along, and I would also be frightened if they suddenly did." She turned her eyes toward them, "But perhaps they would like another session like today tomorrow?"

Sasuke watched as the squad suddenly stilled, each one of them straightening as they shut their mouths and stood there. "Dorks," he said.

"Look who's talking," Yasuo snapped. "The little boy who cried after his brother went nuts and destroyed his family." Yasuo felt the air leave his lungs as he suddenly hit the ground, his body rolling over before he saw Kagome standing over him. He cringed, turning his eyes away while trying to bring air back into his lungs.

"Don't ever go after another shinobi's deceased family while in my presence, Yasuo," Kagome said. She pulled a kunai from the pouch attached to her thigh, before turning from him. "Should you rise from that position, Yasuo, I shall hurt you. I do not want to hear your mouth again, do you understand?" she watched him nod, before turning back to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "They might not get along, but you put them in their places well enough." His heart was thumping once more, and he never saw the blush that spread across the woman's face when he closed his eyes. He also didn't know that her heart was thumping also as loud as his own.

"Cool," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "That was awesome. She showed him, alright."

Sasuke turned to them, "She's also a lot more skilled than he is. That might be because she has years of experience on her belt while he's still learning." He was shaking on the inside from the words of that blasted Yasuo, though, and he glared at the ground afterward, kicking at the dirt beneath his shoes.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. "I must do that often enough. Akako and Gin fight often, and Yasuo just cannot seem to keep his mouth shut when he should. Their skills work well together, almost like they were meant to work as one, but it does not happen until I stick my nose into their business and pound it into their minds that they should be serious at certain moments and childish during others."

"From what I see you handle them quite well," Kakashi replied.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She turned her head, "We were going to go to Ichiraku Ramen… would you and your squad like to join us, Kakashi? My treat."

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Loser," Sasuke said, though he agreed that he was quite hungry. Who was he to pass up a free meal?

"That sounds great," Sakura and Gin said at the same time, before glaring at one another.

Yasuo almost shot up from his spot to glare at the male jounin but held himself in place upon seeing the kunai in Kagome's hand. He had a pretty nasty cut on his arm from the last time he'd gone against her commands. So, he glared toward the sky, his body tensing as he thought about anyone touching his favorite sensei.

Akako stayed quiet, knowing already that Kagome had planned to take them.

Kakashi smiled, "It does sound like a wonderful idea, thank you, Kagome."

"Its no problem, really," Kagome blushed.

From that moment on it became like tradition for them to meet at that spot and go to Ichiraku Ramen afterward, and the two jounin seemed to grow closer each and every time, but only everyone else but them seemed to notice it. A couple of the genin thought it was cute, while some merely ignored it, and one all together hated the idea, but the two jounin never noticed that either.

* * *

"Oh, you enjoyed the book as well?" Kagome smiled.

 

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "I have read it many times, but I can never seem to put it down."

Kagome's eyes stared up at him, a light shining behind them. "Strange," she muttered, "I've never been able to put it down either since I first read it."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she laughed.

Gin and Akako were once again arguing over something in the background, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She heard Yasuo say something rude, before Sasuke slammed his fist against the counter, but she didn't notice. She heard Naruto make a comment about him becoming Hokage one day, but it slipped passed her, and she also heard Sakura whisper something that she completely missed. She merely stared up at Kakashi, her smile brightening when she saw his own.

Kakashi dipped his head, before saying, "I very much enjoyed this time with you, Kagome. I… I would very much like to take you somewhere without our squads one of these days. Perhaps then we would not have to listen to them bicker amongst themselves."

"Yes," Kagome smiled. "It would be very nice."

Yasuo slammed his bowl down, the taste lingering on his tongue as he heard this. There was no way he was going to allow Kagome to go on a date with that damn Kakashi, but Sasuke pulled his attention away from them as Kakashi laid his hand on top of Kagome's.

Kagome glanced up; a light blush rising to her cheeks when she realized his hand was on hers. However, when his covered lips came into contact with hers and she gasped, blinking in surprise before pressing against him. Her eyes closed. When he pulled away she blushed deeper, hearing him say something, before she touched her lips with her fingertips. "I-I…" she smiled, "I would very much like to try that again, Kakashi."

Kakashi blinked in surprise.

She touched his mask, never noticing that the genin were staring at them in shock. "Without this, of course," she said. She knew that no one had seen his face completely since the time that he'd been given another eye by a male of Uchiha blood, but she hoped he'd trust her enough to allow her to see.

Kakashi smirked, "I would like that as well, Kagome." He stared into her eyes before turning to see the genin staring at them, and shook his head. He smiled after the girls' blushed, Yasuo looked murderous, and the other boys simply turned away in embarrassment. He wasn't ashamed, though. Kagome had stolen his heart, and she could have stolen any number of hearts that he wouldn't have known about, but he was glad that she'd chosen his to share hers with. Even if it was only for the next couple of weeks, or until they died. He'd be happy to have his heart stolen by her either way.

_\--Fin_


End file.
